Kansas State Wildcats
The Kansas State Wildcats, currently coached by HAFFnHAFF, are a collegiate football team playing in the Big 12. The Wildcats play in Bill Snyder Family Football Stadium in Manhattan, Kansas, and were a member of the North Division of the Big 12 under the old divisional format. History Unstable Era 2014 During the 2014 season, the Kansas State Wildcats saw a period of instability with 2 different coaches running the team before ending the season without a head coach. 2015 In 2015, the Wildcats got off to a 0-10 start and remained coach-less. However with 2 games left in the year, coach Nmize0 took over the program and went 1-1 to finish the season. The Nmize0 Era 2016 In 2016, coach Nmize0 led the Wildcats to a 6-6 record and their first ever bowl appearance in the Heart of Dallas Bowl to face the Clemson Tigers. The Wildcats would go on to lose that game. 2017 Entering the season coming off their first ever bowl game, the Wildcats were poised to make some noise in the Big 12 North. But rather then picking up where they left off, they took a step back going 4-8 on the season. Coach Nmize0 would leave the team following the season. The HAFFnHAFF Era 2018 Two games into the 2018 season, Kansas State hired coach HAFFnHAFF. Coach HAFFnHAFF promptly knocked off an undefeated Houston team in his first game as coach. But he wouldn't win another game the rest of the season, despite taking undefeated TCU all the way down to the wire. KSU began to transition from a very run heavy offense to a more balanced offense as the season progressed, eventually benching QB Aiden Higgins in favor of true freshman Julius Minnow. Minnow would shine down the stretch and give the Wildcat faithful hope heading into the 2019 season. 2019 In coach HAFFnHAFF's 2nd year as head coach, hope was alive that Kansas State would see their first bowl game since 2016. Kansas State started off the season with a 20-10 win against Utah State. But back to back losses later their bowl dreams were slipping out of their grasp. While their defense was much improved from the 2018 campaign, the offense struggled mightily. QB Julius Minnow hit a sophomore slump that led to his eventual benching in favor of Aiden Higgins. Minnow would reclaim the starting job by the end of the season, but still proved ineffective at moving the offense. Kansas finished the season 3-9, and for the 2nd straight year failed to record a conference win. All-time record vs. Big 12 opponents This is the Wildcats' football record against current Big 12 Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Wildcats have appeared in 1 bowl game, posting a record of 0-1. |} Individual Award Winners All-Big 12 Players *'2015' :David Doherty *'2016' :Brian Bynum :David Koenig :Arturo Storey *'2017' :Dylan Stewart *'2018' :Gary Richardson *'2019' :Matthew Mayfield Coaches *'''Big 12 Coach of the Year :Nmize0 – 2016 CFBHC Season External Links 2014 Depth Chart 2015 Depth Chart 2016 Depth Chart 2017 Depth Chart 2018 Depth Chart 2019 Depth Chart Category:BIG 12